Family
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is an OT. There is more summary inside. I cannot begin to explain this story in this small of space.
1. North Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless you count the fact that my B-Day is 9/11.

A/N: I came up with the idea to do this story a while back. I started typing it about two months ago and I finally got to sit down and finish my thoughts.

Summary: This is an OT. I know that some of my readers might be disappointed but I had an idea and I had to run with it so go with me. It has all the current scenarios but with a twist that places it in the year 2001. It starts as a normal day and then as the day goes on you all know the rest. I also thought that this was a cool idea after seeing Peter in _United 93._ This is kind of an oad de Mariska and Peter so enjoy.

Law and Order Family

Olivia and Trevor have been married for two years now and just introduced their son Austin to the world in July. It has changed their views on their jobs and their lives a lot. Olivia has become more cautious on the streets and Trevor has limited his workload to spend more time at home.

"Ok well I will take Austin to daycare then," Olivia said picking the infant up out of his high chair.

"I am hoping that there is a quick verdict and I can get out of court by early this afternoon," Trevor kissed the top of Austin's head and smiled at Olivia.

"See you later honey." Olivia smiles at Trevor warmly.

They kiss and Olivia takes the infant out to the car.

Olivia drops Austin off at his preschool in down town Manhattan. She then drives the rest of the way to the 16 and goes inside.

8:15am 9/11/01

"Just another day in paradise eh Lagan?" John smiled at Olivia sitting at her desk shuffling through loads of papers.

"You said it Munchie." Olivia looked up and smiled back. She shifted her attention to her partner sitting across from her and grinned. "How about you El? How's life treating you?"

Elliot looked at her like 'How the hell do you think I am doing?' The divorce from Kathy had been finalized and he only saw the kids every other weekend. He was a mess but he kept a chipper front in front of his friends. "I'm alright."

Just then the ground shook a bit. "What was that?" Someone said from across the room. "What the hell?" Another man said.

Don came rushing out his office. He waved his four lead detectives to come in. He shut the door behind them and raised the volume on the TV.

You are seeing this live folks. The North Tower of the Twin Towers has been hit with what seems to be a small plane. We will keep you updated as the day goes on. Back to you guys.

Don turned the volume back down. "The whole NYPD is being called out to help in any way that we can." Don looked at each of the detectives and they each nodded their heads. They knew that this was big and that it wasn't over yet.

That was chapter 1. I hoped that you enjoyed it. Believe me it will get better and their will be more Trevor and Olivia. I am only just after the first plane hit so as you know there is much more.


	2. We Work Together

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment. Then Fin and John looked at them too. Don was on the phone and then hung up quickly.

"We have to go! Now!" He shoved the detectives out the door. "All right everyone here is the story…the North Tower of the Twin Towers complex has been hit by a commercial jet. They need the whole NYPD to participate in the rescue and clean up. We are heading down to the towers to get people out of there." Don looked around the room at everyone. He knew that this was big and that he may not see some of them ever again.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

"What the hell is going on? Someone said that one of the twin towers was crashed into!" Trevor came rushing into Casey's office. Liz and Casey were sitting around Casey's desk watching the TV.

"Shh Trevor sit." Liz waved her hand back for him to sit in the seat next to her.

All units from the NYPD and NYFD have been called down just as precaution. They will get people out of the North Tower and if necessary out of the South Tower. Oh-My-God! What was that? (BOOM!) It looks like a plane has just gone through the South Tower.

"Call Olivia and make sure that they are all ok." Trevor pointed to the phone next to Casey. She picked it up and began to dial her cell number.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_This line has temporarily been disconnected…_

She hangs the phone back up and looks at Trevor with a terrified look on her face.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Olivia and Elliot walk up to a man in a police uniform. "NYPD Detectives Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler," Olivia said looking at the man who seemed to be out of breath by this time. "Officer Brad Oddo," the man said weakly. "Is there anything we can do?" Elliot chimed out looking ready for anything. Olivia looked at the man who was looking back at the two towers with flames coming out the side. "I have a small group going in the South Tower next to try to get as many people out as possible…" "Do you think that the towers will collapse?" Elliot interrupted looking at the debris from where the plane hit the North Tower coming down just ahead of them.

"El! Liv!" Don, Fin and John came running up. "They are sending a crew into each of the towers and we are going up in the South. How about you guys?" "We are headed to the South Tower as well."

"Oh-My-God!" Olivia screamed looking up at the tower and seeing what looked like bodies falling down. Elliot took Olivia by the arm and shielded her view in his chest. "Don't look. Just come on. Let's go in and save who we can." Elliot had a terrified tone in his voice. John and Fin talked to Brad for a moment to try to figure out how the operation was going to go down. Don looked at all of them and wondered the same thing.

"Listen up!" Don shouted to the small group of police that had formed around the area. "My name is Captain Donald Cragen! I am here asking all of you here to help anyone and everyone! This is our city, our country, and our world that is coming down around us today! We are all members of an elite force and asset to this town! We are members of the NYPD and NYFD and that stand for more than just its acronym! We stand for our freedoms, our rights and our lives! We are a family in this department! We are a family in this city! So when you go up there remember that you are up there saving your brothers and your sisters! Remember that you are saving more than just lives! You are saving future lives! So go and save the world!" With that Don marched off in the direction of the towers and progressively the whole group followed.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

"The phone lines are down," Casey looked at Trevor who was looking like was about to collapse.

"Don't worry Trevor. I am sure that they are all fine. What use does the Special Victims Unit have down there?" Liz tried to sound reassuring but there was still that look of doubt on her face.

"I have to call Austin's school and make sure he is ok," Trevor said grabbing his briefcase and heading for the door.

"Go get him and go home. You don't need to be worrying about more than you have to right now. Be with your son. We will call you if we hear anything from Olivia, ok." Liz tried to sound calm again but she still had fear in her voice. Trevor nodded and rushed out the door. Liz and Casey looked at each other and then back to the TV.


	3. Family Unit

Trevor gets to the street to the daycare center but the police had it blocked off. He was about two blocks from the Twin Towers and about one from the daycare center. He hit the steering wheel and screamed. "Aggghhh! Why? Why me? Why today?" He slammed his head down on the steering wheel, which made the horn blow loudly.

A police officer came up to the driver's side window of Trevor's car. He knocked and Trevor lifted his head and rolled the window down. "You aren't going to get through here right now sir," the officer said looking down the road and then back to Trevor. "Please my son is at the daycare center down the street and my wife is a detective for the NYPD. I just want to know if they're ok. I want to know that my family is all right. Please." Trevor looked at the police officer with sad eyes. "I know that the daycare center was evacuated. As for your wife I am not sure. I know that most of the force was sent to the towers to help evacuate there. I can put a call in and see where they took the kids. Then I can see about your wife's unit. What is your name?" "My name Trevor Lagan, my son is Austin and my wife is Olivia of the Special Victims Unit," Trevor said nervously. The police officer went back to his car and got on the radio.

_The kids were taken to Mercy._

Thank you. Can you also check the status of a Detective Olivia Lagan of the Special Victims Unit?

_Yeah just a minute…that unit went into the South Tower about a half hour ago._

Thanks. Talk to you later.

The officer hangs up and goes back to Trevor's car. "Your son is at Mercy," the officer said with a smile. "What about my wife? Where is Liv?" Trevor said still sounding nervous. "Her unit went into the South Tower a short time ago. I am sure that she is fine." The officer smiled at Trevor again. "Thank you. Thank you." Trevor smiled back once more and then put his car in reverse. He turned around in a parking lot and drove to Mercy.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

"Ready?" Elliot looked at Olivia who was fixated on the front door of the South Tower. She turned her head to look at him and nodded. They walked up to the front and went in. Fin and John followed closely behind. A small group came out the door to the side of them. A group of firefighters went up the stairs in the middle of the lobby and another group of police went to the basement stairs.

The ground shook around them and they all looked to the front door behind them. A cloud of dust filled their gaze and the glass shattered. They all jumped back and Elliot shielded Olivia again. "Holy shit! What the hell just happened?" John looked at the cloud of dust and then to Fin who had the same flabbergasted look on his face.

They went through the lower levels of the building helping all they found out to the lobby. Then when they couldn't find any more people they headed for the lobby themselves. They went outside and walked towards Don and the other police captain who he had been helping.

"Holy shit! The North Tower is gone!" Olivia looked up with a terrified look on her face. They walked over to an open piece of road where the firefighters were beginning to help the wounded. Olivia took her cell out and dialed Trevor's cell.

This line has temporarily been disconnected… 

"Shit!" Olivia began to cry. "All I want to know is that my family is ok! Is that to much to ask?" Don wrapped his arms around her. "They are fine. Everything will be ok." Don kissed Olivia's forehead.

The officer who had talked to Trevor earlier came towards the group. "Excuse me but is there an Olivia Lagan here?" The man looked around for a reply. "I am Olivia Lagan. What is going on?" Olivia was still in tears. "Your husband was looking for you ma'am..." Olivia smiled at the thought of Trevor being safe. "…He went to Mercy to find your son." The officer smiled back and Olivia shook his hand. "Thank you oh God thank you." She looked back at Don and the other three men. "Go sweetie. We'll be ok. Go." Don smiled at her and waved her off.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Olivia entered the ER at Mercy. All eyes were on the TV.

You saw it here first. The South Tower has collapsed. There is nothing left of the Twin Towers.

Olivia shut her eyes and thought 'I just came out of there. That could have been me in there.' She opened her eyes and looked around. She went over to the nurse's station. "I am looking for the kids from the daycare center in downtown Manhattan." The nurse there smiled and pointed to the group in the back of the ER. "Thank you." Olivia rushed to the group and saw Trevor holding Austin. He looked at her and smiled. She rushed over to them and wrapped her arms around them. She kissed Trevor and then kissed Austin on the head. "Are you ok? Are you both ok?" She said beginning to cry again. "We're fine. Are you ok? What happened?" Trevor put his hand on the back of her head and looked into her eyes. "I'm ok. We went into the South Tower and helped some people get out. Then we got out of there. An officer told me that you had been looking for me and told me where to find you. Don told me to go and that they were going to be ok, but when I got here I saw the South Tower collapse on TV so I don't know." Trevor hugged Olivia. "It will all be ok sweetheart. They will be fine."


	4. Pentagon

Back at the precinct everyone is sitting around a TV set that was brought out from storage. The crew had gotten out of a sticky situation almost being crushed amongst the rubble of the North Tower and the South Tower coming down as they were getting out of there.

"I am afraid that this isn't over," Don said putting a hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't say that Don. Don't think that way," Olivia was crying in Trevor's arms. She had Austin on her lap.

"Who knows what will happen now. We can't be sure of anything." John looked at Fin with a frightened look on his face.

Their eyes all went to the TV as another news bulletin flashed across the bottom of the screen:

Unconfirmed reports that a plane has crashed into the Pentagon… 

"What the fuck!" Fin's eyes bugged and he leaned in to turn the volume up to see if they were saying any specifics about the statement.

A plane has crashed into the Pentagon. It has taken out the whole front of the building and flattened it. We are not sure at this time how many people were in the area or how many people were on the plane…

"Who the hell would do this?" Casey watched the TV in awe.

"Someone who has a grudge against America…strike that, it could be anyone. The thing is they used our own planes against us." Trevor kissed the top of Olivia's head and rubbed Austin's back. He held his family close knowing that any moment could be their last seeing the happenings of the day.

"What's next?" Olivia looked up at Don who had his face in his hands.


	5. Sunset in Somerset

Later that day pretty much everyone had gone home to be with his or her families.

"Trevor!" Olivia yelled from the living room.

"What! What!" Trevor ran into the room where she had just set the phone down and turned the TV on.

A plane has crashed in the small Pennsylvanian town of Somerset. It is believed that this plane was meant for The White House but apparently some passengers gained enough control to not let that happen. Family and friends of the passengers were called by them and told of the hijacking. These passengers have become heroes…

"Oh-My-God," Olivia cried out as she fell into Trevor's arms.

911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911 911

"How are the kids holding up?" Elliot said to Kathy on the phone as he was also watching what was happening in Pennsylvania.

"They are fine. They were worried about you because of this morning. How are you?"

"I am ok. We got out of the South Tower just in the nick of time."

"Ok good. Well I have to go. I will tell the kids that you are ok. Talk to you later El," she said looking at a picture of Elliot and the kids.

"Bye Kath," Elliot picked up his wallet and flipped through the pictures of each of his children.


	6. Where Were You

…5 years later.

A benefit was being held in honor of the men and women who risked their lives and died to save others on September 11, 2001. Don came up to the mike and cleared his throat.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you all, the friends and family of the members of the NYPD and the NYFD, and the brave men and women of those amazing groups that helped to save so many that day. Tonight we have a special treat for you all. The great country singer Alan Jackson is here. He is going to sing his tribute song: 'Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)'. Here is Mr. Alan Jackson.

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Out in the yard with your wife and children

Trevor took Olivia hand and held it tight.

Working on some stage in LA  
Did you stand there in shock at the site of  
That black smoke rising against that blue sky  
Did you shout out in anger  
In fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry

Did you weep for the children  
Who lost their dear loved ones  
And pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below

John and Don shook hands and stood there against the wall like statues.

Did you burst out in pride  
For the red white and blue  
The heroes who died just doing what they do  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself to what really matters

Casey rested her head on Fin's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

Elliot held his kids close.

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Teaching a class full of innocent children  
Driving down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages  
Speak with some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out and buy you a gun  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching  
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger  
Stand in line and give your own blood  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love

Trevor took Austin in his arms and set him on his lap. Olivia kissed each of them and smiled.

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

The greatest is love  
The greatest is love

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day


End file.
